Porky
|} Porky (named Ninjadogg' in the first series) is one of the main characters of Stupid Fantasy. Personality At the beginning or the story, Porky is laid-back and collected, flowing wherever Scourge leads him to. At the beginning of Stupid Fantasy II, Porky takes a bit more responsibility for what he does, as such his personality is still calm, but much more serious. However; when his power increases from the Demon's Influence, he becomes overconfident and cocky, often underestimating his opponents. History Porky grew up in a small village with his mother and father. The eldest of five children, he moved out of his familiy's home when he was old enough, looking towards finding a decent paying job. Eventually taking a job as a Travel Guide, he stays duty at the edge of the Roselawn street corner, waiting for visitors of the city to need him. Stupid Fantasy Scourge and Chipmunk meet Porky at the edge of Sumner, asking him for directions to the nearest Item Shop. Knowing how dangerous the path is, Porky decides to take them there, temporarily joining the party. Once at the Item Shop, Porky tells Chipmunk to remain guard outside of the area, and to whistle if anything should happen to him. After Scourge buys everything he wants, they both hear Chipmunk whistle, quickly rushing towards the sound. They arrive to see Chipmunk injured. He tells the two that a man had mugged the youth and ran off. Porky and Scourge decide to chase the thief, ultimately fighting him in an unsuccessful effort. After the battle, Porky leaves the party to train his abilities, and returns after Scourge recruits Captain Mc. Stranger. The party then confronts a fishing bear, who tells them that he fishes for someone only known as "the lord of the land", after which the party is transported to an unknown area, and Porky helps his allies defeat the fishing bear in battle. After the battle, they realize that they have been brought to a village, in which they discover three orbs in a nearby building. A being stops them, and it is revealed to be Awesomo 4000, a destructive robot planning to use the orbs to take over the universe. They battle to stop him, eventually losing in the effort. The orbs, however, give them the strength to finish off Awesomo. After the battle, the three walk to a field, where they all go their own way. Stupid Fantasy II One year after the defeat of Awesomo, Porky sense a great disturbance in the wind, and feels that Awesomo is behind it. With only the clothes on his back, he sets off to find his other companions, fighting through multiple generic thugs along the way. Eventually, he comes across the secret, abandoned lab of Doctor Hellbane; and finds the possesed spirit still haunting the area. Hellbane informs him that he found the wrecked remains of Awesomo and repaired his body, stating that the rebirth of Awesomo is near. The two then engage in a boss fight. After a long battle, Hellbane falls to the force of Porky's Goner. Hellbane is freed from the evil influence of Awesome and informs Porky on some backstory to Awesome, and offers the last of his power to Porky, to help him finally destroy his machine. Porky accepts his offer, and receives some of Hellbane's essense and power. Immediately afterwards, Scourge and Chipmunk find Porky, and the three happily reunite. The group resume their search to find Awesomo, meeting a strange hobo along the way, who tells them of an abandoned tennis court where they can set up camp for the night. As they are about to rest, two unique thugs, named the Mejia Brothers, approach them with a flashy entrance, stating that they were sent to assassinate the group by Awesomo. The five engage in a long bout, with the three heroes emerging victorious after a vicious spartan kick is dealt to the last thug by Porky. After the fight, the three discover that there was actually a hotel directly next to the tennis court. Deciding to take up residence there for the night instead, yet another assassin is sent by Awesomo to deal with the heroes; The Juggernaut. Although the heroes outnumber the machine three to one, the android proves a worthy opponent, and they are forced to retreat once it is knocked down. However, as they are escaping from the hotel, The Juggernaut manages to catch up with them, and overpowers them completely. As it looks like they are about to be finished off, a mysterious man appears and sends the machine into hibernation mode, grabbing up the fallen trio and takes them to a safehaven. When they arrive, they ask who their mysterious savior is. He informs them that he is Shadow, and that he has traveled back from the future to save them from being killed by The Juggernaut. Telling them that the android assassin is still out there, he advises them to rest so that they go in to town and re-equip themselves. While they are at Rocky's, they are ambushed by a small, strange creature; which took Shadow's Time-Space device, using it to mature himself, gaining a massive power boost in the process. The battle against Souless then began. The team does well in defending themselves against the monster, until the Juggernaut returns and heals the creature. Quickly, Shadow cast a Sleep and Barrier spell around Scourge, Porky and Chipmunk. With both the monster and machine too much for them to handle, they are quickly knocked out, and Shadow returns to his own timeline. Due to the growing evil growing in Porky's heart, he breaks free from the spell, and encounters the Juggernaut as it is about to harvest the three heroes' souls for Awesomo. As all hope seems lost, Porky goes through a devilish transformation, raising his power great enough to match and even surpass the Juggernaut's own strength, eventually killing the foe once and for all with his newfound power. After the defeat of one of their biggest opponents yet, Porky contemplates on what to do next. Knowing his friends will be safe for the next few months, he says farewell to them, looking towards how to control the vicious power inside of him. In Combat Often, Porky is seen as the powerhouse of the party, his physical strength and hitpoints far surpassing his magical ability. After gaining the mysterious artifact, Porky's HP, MP, and Attack power greatly improve, though his endurance in combat is weakened by the toll the mask takes on his willpower. Skills: (Current): *'Ultima: 'A nerfed version of the Ultima spell. It hits all enemies and deals low to medium damage. *'Shock: 'Porky concentrates on his blade, and proceeds to fire a blast of lightning from it, hitting one foe and deals high damage. (''Previous): *'''Magic: The basic use of magical abilities. *'Mexican Instinct:' Calling upon his Mexican heritage to deal damage to his foes, Porky does medium damage to all foes. *'Exorcism:' Porky stabs his blade in to his enemy's chest, kicking them off the weapon and dealing moderate to high damage. *'Sparta Kick:' A strong kick to the enemy's chest. Deals high damage, and has the chance of instant kill. This technique is only used at random. **'Enraged Sparta Kick:' An upgraded form of the Sparta Kick. Deals high damage. *'Warzone Neck Breaker (w/ Shadow):' A team move. Porky jumps and slashes down on an opponent, while Shadow runs up from behind and cracks the enemiy's neck. Deals high damage to one foe. : Limits: : Level 1: *'Transform: '''Porky removes his mask for a few turns. All of his stats are boosted 25%. *'Grand Ultima: Porky points his blade at one opponent. A beam of negative energy blasts from the sword and hits an opponent, dealing medium to high damage. : ''''Last Chance' attacks (Inactive): *'Shocker:' Porky puts his hands together and fires a blast of concentrated energy at his foes. Deals high damage to all enemies. Only usable when his hitpoints are critical level. Current Equipment